Lueurs matinales
by xXSilmeriaXx
Summary: "Il avait été surpris de se réveiller seul. Il en avait l'habitude, bien sûr, mais contrairement à d'autres, il avait de très clairs souvenirs de la soirée de la veille. Et il pouvait dire avec certitude qu'il était rentré chez lui accompagné". AU, AkaKuro, Fem!Kuroko.


**Hello! :)**

J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Kuroko, mais j'aime aussi l'idée que Kuroko aurait pu être une fille...

J'ai voulu expérimenter un style d'écriture nouveau pour moi... Et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire cette scène. Impossible de me débarrasser de cette idée!

 **Warning:** Fluff, AU, Toujours plus de fluff, Fem!Kuroko. Pour la précision, le prénom de Kuroko reste Tetsuya!

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il avait été surpris de se réveiller seul. Il en avait l'habitude, bien sûr, mais contrairement à d'autres, il avait de très clairs souvenirs de la soirée de la veille. Et il pouvait dire avec certitude qu'il était rentré chez lui _accompagné_.

Il roule sur le dos, et passe son bras droit au-dessus de son visage, essayant en vain de protéger ses yeux de la lumière du jour. Et finalement, pris d'un soudain élan, il entreprend de se lever. Le jeune homme reste curieux. Pourquoi était-il seul à présent? Il passe une main distraite dans ses cheveux rouges avant de se diriger vers le grand salon.

C'est là qu'il la retrouve. Et, devant une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé vivre, il a le souffle coupé. Il ne fait pas un pas de plus et reste là, à observer, perdant la notion du temps.

Devant lui, il y a cette jeune fille aux grands yeux clairs, assise au bord de l'énorme canapé d'angle en cuir blanc qui trône au milieu du salon. La tête posée sur ses genoux qu'elle a ramenés contre elle, la jeune fille aux cheveux du même bleu que ses yeux semble contempler la ville à travers l'immense baie vitrée d'un air absent, baignée dans la lumière encore douce du soleil matinal.

Elle frissonne légèrement, resserrant sa prise autour de ses genoux pour gagner un peu de chaleur.

Ce simple geste le fait réagir, et il attrape une couverture dans un placard, avant d'avancer à pas lents vers le salon. Il dépose la couverture sur les épaules de son invitée dans un geste doux, et elle relève instinctivement la tête.

\- Je t'ai réveillé?

\- Non.

Elle sourit. Un petit peu. C'est suffisamment rare pour être noté. Tous les deux, ils sont incroyablement doués pour mesurer et contrôler leurs expressions, leurs réactions. Mais ses lèvres s'arquent en une petite courbe, légère sur les traits de son visage qui s'illumine, et il sait qu'elle est sincère. Alors, ce sourire, il lui rend.

Sans y réfléchir, il se place sur le canapé, derrière elle, et l'attire contre lui.

Ils restent ainsi un moment, l'un contre l'autre, à contempler le jour se lever sur la ville. Petit à petit, tout s'éveille. Si les changements sont lents, l'activité devient un peu plus prononcée à mesure que le temps passe. Et bientôt, ils observent la foule envahir les rues. Mais le contraste avec le calme et le silence qui règne dans leur salon leur donne le sentiment d'être de lointains observateurs, et d'appartenir à un monde différent. Ensemble, il se sentent bien.

\- Sei?

Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, il est surpris. Il se colle un peu à elle, et plonge la tête dans son cou. Une douce fragance de vanille titille ses sens.

\- Hm?

Elle ne bouge pas, appréciant le contact. Et il devine qu'à cet instant, elle sourit.

\- Je t'aime.

Au son de sa voix, il en est sûr, elle sourit. Sans se rendre compte que sur ses lèvres naît également un sourire, il lui répond sans hésitation:

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il resserre un peu l'étreinte de ses bras et vient embrasser la tempe de la jeune fille, avant de plonger son visage dans ses mèches bleues.

Les minutes semblent s'étirer, mais cela ne les dérange pas. Ils partagent ensemble ce moment hors du temps. La lumière du soleil se fait plus éclatante, et la métropole semble en effervescence.

\- Je vais préparer du thé.

Il amorce un geste pour se lever, mais elle ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. D'un geste doux mais ferme, elle vient poser ses mains sur les bras qui l'entourent.

\- Reste encore un peu...

Il stoppe tout mouvement. Surpris pour la troisième fois. La journée s'annonce prometteuse.

\- .. S'il te plaît.

Elle termine dans un souffle, presque inaudible. Mais il a entendu. D'habitude, c'est lui qui donne les ordres, et les autres qui obéissent. Mais cette fille a quelque chose de différent des autres, qui avait éveillé en lui un profond intérêt. Et puis, formulé comme ça, ce n'est pas vraiment une contrainte à laquelle il doit se plier, loin de là…

\- Tetsuya.

Elle semble frissonner encore une fois, mais elle se retourne, faisant face au jeune homme. Ses grands yeux clairs rencontrent deux pupilles d'un rouge carmin éclatant. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se perdre dans leur contemplation un instant.

Il est amusé. Et pour la première fois de la matinée, ce n'est pas lui qui est surpris mais elle, lorsqu'elle sent les lèvres de son compagnon se poser doucement sur les siennes. Leur baiser est chaste, doux. Ses yeux papillonnent lorsqu'elle sent qu'il se recule, et instinctivement, elle se rapproche à nouveau et vient cacher son visage dans l'épaule du garçon. Il passe une main dans son dos, et l'autre vient caresser les mèches bleues.

\- Tetsuya, laisse-moi au moins aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- …

Il est toujours aussi amusé, et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il avait prévu ce genre de réaction. Akashi n'aurait jamais pensé que Kuroko puisse agir de cette manière… Enfantine, mais terriblement mignonne.

\- Je ne vais pas loin tu sais. La cuisine est juste là.

Il ne mentait pas, la cuisine était totalement ouverte sur le salon, juste derrière eux.

La tête cachée dans l'épaule du jeune homme, Kuroko fait la moue. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Elle avait beaucoup trop peur que ce moment irréel, hors du temps, qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, ne se révèle n'être qu'un rêve. Et si ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller et d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle se redresse légèrement, et profitant d'un moment d'inattention d'Akashi, les fait basculer tous les deux complètement sur le canapé. Elle prend soudainement conscience de l'air amusé qu'il affiche. Ca aussi, c'est une rareté. En plongeant dans ses yeux carmin, elle capte un regard tendre. Et à ce moment-là, elle se sent comme privilégiée, témoin d'une chose que peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir vue. Finalement, elle ne résiste pas et prend l'initiative d'aller capturer les lèvres du jeune homme. Ils s'accordent parfaitement, et échangent des gestes lents et tendres. Et lorsqu'elle s'allonge contre lui, la tête contre son épaule, elle soupire. Elle se sent bien. Comme si chaque chose était à la place qui lui était destinée.

\- Je ne veux pas me réveiller.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois devant l'air mi-troublé, mi-boudeur qu'elle affiche.

\- Pourquoi pas?

Il vient embrasser son front en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Parce que je me sens bien ici.

\- Alors reste.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui l'embrasse à nouveau. Il profite de l'occasion pour se relever dans un geste souple. Et au regard qu'elle lui lance, il comprend. Alors il se penche une nouvelle fois pour se mettre à sa hauteur et la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tetsuya.

A l'appel, son corps et son esprit sont en alerte. Elle a déjà éprouvé cette sensation. Cette voix chaude, ce ton qui ne souffre aucune réplique. Ces yeux rouge au regard intense. A cet instant, il n'y a qu'eux. Inconsciemment, elle lui donne toute son attention.

\- Tu es déjà réveillée.

Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Mais les mots tournent dans sa tête, et petit à petit, elle en saisit le sens. Et au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'il a raison. Qu'il ne ment pas.

Il lui sourit avant de partir vers la cuisine, et elle reste sans bouger, soufflée par la beauté de son compagnon. Elle s'assied convenablement sur le grand canapé, la couverture sur les genoux, et ferme les yeux.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou si vous avez des questions! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment!

 **Merci d'avoir lu! :)**

 **Edit** (28/11/2017): Je n'avais pas réalisé, mais cet OS vient de fêter sa première année~! J'en ai profité pour re-corriger quelques détails.

 **Edit** (28/11/2016): Grâce à vos retours, j'ai pu faire quelques corrections! J'en profite donc pour répondre aux reviews anonymes :)

 **Metsi** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment, vraiment très plaisir! :D C'est vrai que j'ai fini par avoir une certaine tendresse pour Kuroko, mais on ne trouve que rarement des fiction Fem!Kuroko (elles sont plutôt en anglais en général). Je ne pense pas écrire de suite, je voyais ce "morceau" d'histoire comme un One Shot. Mais si un jour j'ai la bonne idée, qui justifierait une suite, je m'y mettrais avec plaisir :) Merci encore pour tes commentaires, j'ai pu faire quelques corrections! Tu avais entièrement raison, merci pour ton aide!

 **zeymikaelson:** Merci pour ton commentaire! :) Oui, c'est dommage qu'on n'ai pas l'occasion d'en voir plus souvent... Le couple AkaKise, à vrai dire, je n'y ai jamais pensé... xD Bizarrement, pour moi, c'est soit de l'AkaKuro, soit du KiKuro... J'irai voir à l'occasion ;)


End file.
